MyStreet Fandom
The blog for this fandom can be found here! Basic Information MyStreet is a webseries developed by Jessica Bravura & Blujay Studios, uploaded on the YouTube channel Aphmau. Appearance MyStreet is a 7'0" adult who has long, thick, black hair tied in pigtails with pink bows. They can either have a Meif'wa, Werewolf, or human appearance, but they usually choose to show one of their Meif'wa appearances. They can change their hair, eye, skin, ear & tail colors. (The image on the right is their preferred look.) They also have scars, but they're all hidden by their clothing. Sometimes, they'll add colored streaks in their hair to match what they're wearing. The most common colors are pink, purple, blue, red, and black. They will often wear accessories such as bows, bandannas, scarves, and masks(don't be confused by that term, it's them wearing a cloth over their mouth). They tend to cover their eyes around any humans when they get upset, as they're afraid their Ultima eyes will show. They've only told people they knew would be immune to the Ultima eyes about them, but nobody has actually seen them yet. Personality MS is extremely shy; they won't start a conversation on their own unless they're having a good day. They are not very talkative unless they can discuss something they care about, such as TV shows, anime, cats, and dogs. Sometimes they feel the need to say more but will miss their opportunity to say anything due to their overwhelming shyness. However, if the conversation turns to something that upsets MS, such as rumors, death, betrayal, mind control, or separation from a loved one, they'll freeze up and stop talking for hours. Relationships Acquaintances with DD(Doki Doki) & UN(Ultra Nova) (And by acquaintance, I mean they've had conversations with eachother... like, actual conversations.) Thinks they're BFFs with Diaries , but the reality is Diaries hates their guts because MS is more popular as a webseries. Great friends with Estorra & Meteora Doesn't know how to feel about MT(Mermaid Tales) & ART(A Royal Tale) Actual BFFs with Angelsville. Has heard of MyCraft, Minecraft Isles, Minecraft Kindergarten, Sassy Lawyer Chronicles, & Pixelmon through the other Aphmau Fandomstucks, but nobody has seen them. Trivia *Give them a chance, and they'll break every window & door in the house. *They'll say random, stupid yet funny things at random times. Once, they saw a bird & yelled: "CAW CAW!" *If they're not feeling shy, they'll end every few sentences with "Nya~!" *They hate the snow. You better clear a pathway for them if it snows out there, as well as give them three sets of winter protection. *Despite hating snow, they love christmas. Just keep them far away from the mistletoe though... *Don't give them access to tumblr on their own. They WILL find as many ships as they can and get in a ship high. *They are a huge shipper, if you couldn't tell by the above. *You can tell if they have been watching too much anime if they start adding Japanese terms at the end of names(Etc: DD~Chan) *If left alone too long, they will start thinking some deep things. Deep, depressing things. *Likes Vocaloid music. But they haven't met the Vocaloid Fandomstuck. *Will destroy everyone at Monopoly. *Will avoid big brands, due to the thing with Forever Potions being distributed by a big company(The Lycan company). *If they go Grimdark, they will actually be an Ultima. They don't know this. *Their ringtone is PPAP. *Will not cook anything with a sharp knife. I need no reason to state why. *Watches alot of anime, including PrettyCure, Attack on Titan, & Fairytail. *Can do some magic, but due to only a small part of them being able to do magic, it's very weak magic. It's limited to transformation spells and weak healing. *Is pretty good at acting if they have enough confidence. *Is a hide-and-seek master. *Really likes Poopsi, the off-brand Pepsi, but will get mad if someone calls it Pepsi instead of Poopsi. Won't admit it when they're drinking main brand. *They have trypophobia. Even certain types of polka-dots freak them out. *Really likes to wear hoodies, oversized long sleeves, cute clothing, dresses, animal stockings, skirts & jeans. *Dreads having short hair, which, did happen once. *Really sucks at playing Clue, as they'll act really suspicious once they figure out the answer. *Will chase anything you throw if they're in a good mood. Tennis balls are their favorite thing to chase. *With that being said, they're banned from tennis courts. Gallery Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms